The Boy
by chopper3419
Summary: Ivan is a painfully shy college student who has finally decided to talk to the cute boy who sits next to him. Second chapter is Alfred's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan was nervous. Today was the day. After weeks of sitting next the boy with the sunshine smile, he was finally going to do it. He was going to talk to him.

Several weeks ago, when Ivan had first started Astrophysics 101, he hadn't paid much attention to the boy who just so happened to sit to his left. The boy was loud and social and everything that Ivan wasn't. It was only after he asked Ivan for a pencil and Ivan saw that dazzling smile that he really started to pay attention to the boy.

Ivan had learned many things about him. He was fairly certain that the boy's name was Alfred, although he didn't want to assume that. How embarrassing would it be to call him by the wrong name? No, best to not assume things. He knew that the boy loved all things space, although that was a given. They were in astrophysics, after all. The boy was very kind, always offering to lend someone his notes or share his fast food breakfast. He had once offered Ivan a chicken biscuit, but Ivan had been to nervous to do anything but blush into his scarf and mutter something about having already eaten (which was a total lie. In fact, he usually brought an apple or pop tart to class for breakfast, but that day he had forgotten to grab something on his way out the door). The boy had just smiled and placed the biscuit delicately on top of Ivan's textbook. Ivan was grateful for the food, although he never got up the nerve to thank him.

Ivan had been so caught up in reminiscing and worrying that he didn't notice that the boy had entered the lecture hall. The sound of his backpack thudding on the ground broke Ivan out of his trance.

Now was the time. This was his chance. He reached over to tap the boy's shoulder, and suddenly froze. What if he said no? What if he wasn't gay? What if he was gay, but didn't want to go out with a shy, antisocial weirdo whose only friends were his sisters? What if he was so disgusted that he switched classes and Ivan never got to see him smile again? Ivan was paralyzed with anxiety.

He was suddenly aware of a pair of eyes on him.

"Dude, are you okay?"

No no no. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to meet the boy, he wasn't ready for the possibility of a relationship, even if that relationship was only a friendly one.

Ivan retracted his arm. He buried his face in his scarf in an attempt to hide his burning embarrassment.

"I am fine. Sorry for bothering you." Ivan wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor.

"Hey man, it's okay. No need to apologize. You aren't bothering me. You seem like a cool dude." He flashed Ivan that bright, bright smile. Ivan felt his throat clench. There was no way he was serious.

"I am not that impressive," Ivan twisted his scarf around his hands," you are much more 'cool' than me." The boy frowned.

"Hey, don't say that. I bet you're way cooler than me. You're always studying and paying attention in class. I barely ever pay attention. I'm making a D in this class. Hey! I know, why don't you tutor me? You can teach me all about this space stuff and I can, I don't know, bring snacks or something! Oh, I'm Alfred, by the way!" He looked so excited, proud of his idea. Ivan was unsure. On one hand, this was what he wanted. To spend time with Alfred. To be able to build up a friendship that might just become something more. To have a chance to see that smile again.

On the other hand, was he really ready for this? Spending time with Alfred had seemed like a good idea earlier that day, but now it seemed like an impossible task for which Ivan was not at all prepared. Tutoring Alfred would mean having to talk to him. Sure, he would know what to say for the actual tutoring part, he knew the textbook inside and out. But still, Alfred was very chatty, and would no doubt make lots of small talk.

"It's okay man. You don't have to say yes. I understand if you don't want to." Alfred looked like a kicked puppy. Ivan realized that he had taken his silence for a no. Ivan didn't know if he could stand that disheartened look on Alfred's face.

"Ah! Um, I would very much like to tutor you. If th-that is okay." Ivan blurted out. _Oh my god. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid!_

"That's great! Oh by the way, what's your name?" Alfred said excitedly.

"I-Ivan. My name is Ivan."

Alfred smiled and, without really knowing why, Ivan smiled too.


	2. Chapter 2

He had first noticed him on the first day of school. He was tall, quiet, and exactly Alfred's type. The problem was that he didn't talk to anyone and always looked unapproachable. Normally, this wouldn't stop Alfred from swinging by and sweeping him off his feet, but for some reason Alfred didn't feel like that was the best way to go about it. Maybe it was because of how shy he seemed, but Alfred was nervous to talk to him. Alfred F. Jones, nervous! The very idea appalled him. He was handsome! He was charming! He was way out of his league.

Only once did he ever work up the nerve to actually talk to the attractive boy that sat next him in astrophysics. The boy had come into class and sat down, which was nothing out of the ordinary. What was strange was that when he reached into his bag to pull out his breakfast (he seemed to be fond of strawberry pop tarts) he couldn't seem to find it. He frowned and pulled out his textbook and notes to prepare for class. Alfred didn't want the boy to be hungry, so he offered him one of his chicken biscuits. The boy had just blushed (_so cute!_) and mumbled something into his scarf. Alfred hadn't caught what he said, so he just put the biscuit down next to the boy and turned back to his work. He was delighted to see the boy throw away an empty biscuit wrapper after class.

When he walked into class that morning, he was mildly worried to see a look of anxiety and trepidation on the face of the handsome boy. Alfred didn't want to pry, however, so he simply took his seat and pulled out his book, watching the boy out of the corner of his eye.

He saw the boy reach out to touch him, but stop. The boy looked hesitant; worry, sadness, and regret crossing his features in rapid succession. Alfred was staring openly now, trying to figure out what was wrong with his favorite classmate.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfred internally cringed. He didn't mean to sound so rude. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and quickly put his arm down from where it had been suspended. He buried his face into his scarf, but that didn't stop Alfred from noticing his deep red blush.

"I am fine. Sorry for bothering you." The boy stared intently at the floor. Alfred was confused. Did the boy really think that he was being a bother?

"Hey man, it's okay. No need to apologize. You aren't bothering me. You seem like a cool dude." Alfred tried his best to reassure the boy. The boy looked startled, but quickly turned melancholy once more.

"I am not that impressive," the boy looked mournfully at the floor," you are much more 'cool' than me." Alfred was once again baffled. How could someone so cute and gentle and perfect say something like that?

"Hey, don't say that. I bet you're way cooler than me. You're always studying and paying attention in class. I barely ever pay attention. I'm making a D in this class. Hey, I know! Why don't you tutor me? You can teach me all about space stuff and I can, I don't know, bring snacks or something! Oh, I'm Alfred, by the way!" It was the perfect plan! This way Alfred could hang out with the boy more and show him just how perfect he was. And he could slowly become friends with the boy, and then hopefully become more than friends (and he might actually pull his grade up, but that was hardly important, to Alfred at least).

The boy appeared to be having an internal debate. Alfred didn't know why he had to think. Why wouldn't he want to hang out? Was it because he didn't think he was cool? Was it because he genuinely didn't like Alfred? Did he think Alfred was annoying?

"It's okay man. You don't have to say yes. I understand if you don't want to." Alfred tried not to be disheartened. He was sure that he would find someone new to have a crush on, someone else with pretty violet eyes and soft looking hair…

"Ah! Um, I would very much like to tutor you. If th-that is okay." It took Alfred a moment to process the boy's reply. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Yes! _Alfred felt like he could fly. Now he and the boy could hang out and fall in love and start dating and get married and- wait.

"That's great! Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

I-Ivan. My name is Ivan." _Ivan Jones. I like the sound of that._


End file.
